MY ANGEL
by Sitapumpkinelf
Summary: SEQUEL Jangan berkorban untuk orang cacat sepertiku kyu/AKU AKAN MATI JIKA KAU MENOLAKU LEE SUNGMIN! Keep REVIEW ne
1. Chapter 1

MY ANGEL (oneshoot/shounen-ai)

Cast : kyumin

Genre : tentuin sendiri *plakk

By : SELF137 (sitapumpkinelf)

.

.

kedua tangan mungil, bersih dan halus itu bergerak Dengan lincah saat berhadapan dengan piring, sendok, garpu, gelas dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Tatapan kosong itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya. Sedangkan namja manis lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kuali berisikan sayuran soup yang hampir matang. Namja manis bernama lee hyukjae atau lebih sering dipanggil eunhyuk itu tersenyum manis.

"Hyukkie~ aku sudah selesai. Aku mau keluar dulu ne?" sosok namja manis bahkan bisa dikatakan cantik dengan rambut hitam legam dan poni manis yang menutup dahi indahnya, manik hitam nan elegan namun dengan tatapan kosong itu sangat menawan, hidung mancung nan lancip yang sangat manis dengan bibir mungil berwarna sakura baru mekar, berbentuk unik namun membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mengecupnya langsung. Pipi bulat, putih nan chubby terpasang sesuai dengan bagian-bagian wajah yang indah-indah tadi. Menyadari begitu sempurnanya penampilannya. Namun manusia tetaplah manusia, No body perfect. Ya begitulah.

Sedangkan namja manis bernama eunhyuk yang sudah mengangkat kuali sedang tadi memandang sosok hyung-nya jengah.

"Mau ke taman lagi?" tanya eunhyuk.

Sedangkan sosok bak malaikat itu tersenyum manis dengan anggukan mantap kepalanya. eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dan berjalan mendekati sosok hyung-nya.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat pesanku. Sebelum jam 6 sore kau harus sudah sampai dirumah arasseo?" eunhyuk memegang bahu sungmin dan menyisirkan tangannya pada helaian halus milik sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, dan berkata "memangnya ini jam berapa hyukkie?"

Mata kosong itu mengerjab cepat, seakan sang empu tengah melakukan aegyo.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding di sebelah kiri.

"Ini baru jam 13.00 hyung" ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum berarti masih banyak waktu untuknya menghabiskan waktu ditaman.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berambut coklat gelap sedang mengotak-atik sebuah benda hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Masih bermimpi menjadi fotografer cho?" suara berat yang sangat mengusik namja tadi. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil cho mendecihkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bermimpi? Aku memang sudah menjadi fotografer cho!" ucapnya sarkastis.

Sedangkan namja yang diajak berbicara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha... Baiklah.. Baiklah cho junior. Lanjutkan mimpimu" setelah puas mengejek sosok yang lebih tua itu meninggalkan namja tampan itu sendirian.

"YA! CHO SIWON!" mendengar teriakan dari dongsaengnya siwon yang sudah berada didalam kamarnya tertawa geli.

"Aish... Mood ku jadi jelek, lebih baik keluar mencari inspirasi baru" gumamnya. Sosok tampan tersebut bernama cho kyuhyun seorang fotografer freelance yang sangat mencintai dunia memotret sedari junior high school.

Ia memunguti kameranya dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar.

.

.

Bunyi 'ckrek' 'ckrek' terdengar saat seorang namja tampan dengan gerakan cepat mengabadikan saat mengabadikan satu demi satu objek yang ada dihadapannya dan yang dianggap menyejukkan mata tersebut.

Senyuman tipisnya bahkan tak terlepas dari bibir tebalnya saat melihat hasil foto yang ia dapat.

"Kau memang yang terbaik cho kyuhyun" ucapnya bangga.

Hari ini banyak yang ia dapatkan. Mulai dari foto sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah Berkumpul didekat danau sambil bercanda ria mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka, banyak anak kecil yang tengah berlarian dengan memegang balon per satu anaknya,

Sepasang lansia yang tengah berjalan santai dengan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sedangkan ia masih mencari sebuah objek yang menarik. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

Brukk

'Ah'

Kyuhyun seolah sadar jika ia yang bersalah segera mencari sumber suara.

Deg

'Malaikat ku'

Sejenak kyuhyun bagaikan terhipnotis dengan sosok yang tengah mengaduh di jalan setapak yang berada ditaman luas ini.

Sosok dengan celana jeans yang tak begitu ketat sebatas lutut berwarna pink membuat kaki putih bersih nan mulus tanpa rambut-rambut yang memenuhinya terlihat sagat bercahaya. Sedangkan pakaian yang dikenakan hanyalah sebatas kaos oblong dengan aksen kelinci putih didepannya, menambah kesan manis pada diri sosok menawan ini.

"Chogiyo~ kau tak apa-apa?" kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sosok tersebut untuk berdiri. Saat sosok itu menautkan tangannya, kyuhyun dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan putih ini.

"Ah" ringisan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat kyuhyun segera sadar. Dan ia segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman yang berada tepat dibawah pohon yang amat rindang.

"Ah"

"Pelan-pelan" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuh mungik sungmin diatas bangku taman tersebut.

"Sebentar, aku akan periksa kakimu dulu agashi" kyuhyun berjongkok didepan kaki sungmin dan mengincar kaki sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan segera melepas sepatu berwarna pink milik sungmin dan memeriksanya teliti.

"Ah" sungmin masih merintih saat merasakan ngilu tersebut kembali muncul, ia masih belum menyadari kalau kyuhyun memanggilnya 'agashi'

"Kakimu terkilir agashi, sebentar aku akan membeli obat dulu untuk kakimu"

Sebelum kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin. Sungmin terlebih dahulu mencekal tangan besar kyuhyun.

Sontak namja tampan itu pun menatap sungmin penuh tanya.

"Ada apa agashi?"

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kyuhyun.

"Anu... Tidak usah, kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" senyuman manis dengan kadar gula yang tinggi itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung diabetes seketika. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lekat bibir semerah bubga sakura tersebut intens,

senyuman itu begitu mematikan baginya.

Sedetik kemudian kyuhyun sadar, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sosok menawan itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku cho kyuhyun. Kau?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku lee sungmin, dan aku... Namja kyuhyun-ssi"

Ucapan sungmin membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya seketika.

'Namja?'

Deg deg deg

'Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja?'

'Namja'

"K..kau.. Namja sungmin-ssi?" sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Kau hoby tersenyum ya?" tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hey, kalau berbicara lihat orangnya" ucap kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk, melihat sungmin menunduk kyuhyun segera menginstropeksi kalimatnya tadi.

"Mianhamnida kyuhyun-ssi, saya... Buta" ucapan sungmin bagaikan pukulan telak bagi kyuhyun. Sedari tadi kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu, ia hanya melihat tatapan kosong pada diri yang sempurna nan menawan sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, aku.. Aku tidak tahu sungmin-ssi" ucap kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba melihat kearah kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum hangat, "gwaenchana kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya halus.

Kyuhyun sungguh terpesona dengan senyuman itu, bahkan mata kosong itu sangat menawan. Membuat kyuhyun betah menatap sungmin dalam diam.

"Sungmin-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah... Aku menjadi penerang bagimu?"

.

.

Love is like a shine in the dark way

Love is like a moon in the night

#sitapumpkinelf

The END

hahahhaaaa absurd bnget kan hahahaa...

Iya saya tau, typosnya banya, diksinya jelek, nggantung, daaaann membosankan..

Give your respon (RCL) ^^

.


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL

MY ANGEL

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, Etc..

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•SELF137°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Gelap..

Terang..!

Dua kata yang saling bertolak belakang. Gelap, memberikan rasa takut, cemas, gelisah, dingin, dan sendiri.

Terang, menjadikan siapa saja yang berada di lingkup cahaya merasakan hangat, nyaman, dan menyenangkan...

Namun, bisakah hitam, kelam, gelap yang kini ia rasakan harus terbias oleh cahaya yang ditawarkan oleh namja yang baru saja ia kenal?

.

.

.

"Hyukie~ hyung pulang~" suara teriakan sang hyung membuat namja yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan stick PSPnya dengan segera membanting benda tersebut dan segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang tengah.

Terlihatlah namja dengan rambut hitam legam yang sudah terduduk di sebuah single sofa sambik memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya dengan sesekali ringisan keluar dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?!" dengan gerakan cepat eunhyuk berjongkok menghadap wajah sungmin dan melirik kaki putih yang hanya ditumbuhi rambut tipis yang sangat samar.

Namja yang tadinya meringis berubah dan memperlihatkan senyuman kelincinya.

Melihat senyuman itu eunhyuk, sang donsaeng pun memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyukie" senyuman itu sungguh membuat eunhyuk tak bisa berkata-kata. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Hanya beberapa menit sungmin tak menyadari keberadaan adiknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara derab langkah yang terdengar sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah!" suara ringisan sungmin kembali terdengar saat eunhyuk meraih kakinya dan meletakkannya di paha eunhyuk.

Raut kekhawatiran eunhyuk tercetak jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?" tanyanya dengan mengoleskan sebuah cream yang terasa dingin dikaki sungmin. Sedikit mengurutnya dan kembali melihat wajah sungmin.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyukie.. Percayalah padaku" ucapnya lembut. Inilah yang ia tak suka, selalu seperti itu, kenapa namja manis yang samgat ia sayangi itu harus menyembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

Jemarinya dengan lincah memencet tombol yang berada dalam genggamannya. Mata hazelnya mengamati satu demi satu hasil jepretannya.

Sesekali senyuman puas tak terelakan dari wajah tampannya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah objek yang membuat pikirannya melayang jauh, menerawang ingatannya tentang objek tersebut.

'Lee sungmin' ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa sangat memperdulikan namja buta tersebut, padahal sebelumnya ia adalah penganut paham individualisme katakanlah.

Namun pikirannya seolah terhisap oleh manik kelam pemilik senyuman kelinci itu.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu lee sungmin, mengapa kau sudah berani menyita perhatianku?" monolognya dengan masih mengamati foto namja manis tersebut.

Ia memang sengaja mengambil foto tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan sang empu, katakanlah ia pencuri. Ya pencuri..

Namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Besok, apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan namja tersebut?

.

.

.

"Hyukieee... Hyung mau ketaman" sedangkan namja yang tengah menikmati sarapannya menghela ia meletakan sendoknya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Hyung, kakimu masih sakit. Aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar hari ini" ucapnya.

Raut wajah sungmin berubah mendengar ucapan adiknya. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menggerakan tongkat penuntunnya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang ia yakini sedang adiknya tempati.

"Hyukie~ ayolah.. Kau tahu kan kakiku sudah tak apa-apa?" ucapnya dengan menggerakkan kakinya pelan, nyerinya memang masih terasa tapi ia abaikan rasa nyeri tersebut demi keinginannya untuk pergi ketaman hari ini.

Mata eunhyuk memicing melihat sungmin.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak hyung! Kau harus tetap dirumah!"

Ucapan eunhyuk membuatnya semakin memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

Kesal dengan sikap protective sang adik.

"Ayolah hyukie~ aku ingin ketaman hari ini" rajuknya dengan menghentak-hentakkan tongakat yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

"Tidak boleh hyung! Kau harus ISTIRAHAT" dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya eunhyuk bangkit dari kursi kayunya dan mengambil piring yang masih menyisakan makanan yang tak habis ia makan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Jika kau tak mengijinkanku. Aku akan mogok makan" ucapan sungmin membuat eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sungmin yang memasang wajah serius.

Belum sampai ia menaruh piringnya. Ia meletakkan piring kotor tersebut di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu hyung" ucap eunhyuk dengan masih menatap wajah manis sungmin yang sekarang terpatri wajah serius diwajahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal bodoh itu jika kau masih melarangku untuk pergi ketaman hyukie" ucapnya dengan datar.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Keras kepala sungmin membuatnya berpikir ulang siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi kakak disini?

"Arraseo" lirihnya namun masih terdengar oleh sungmin. Senyuman di wajahnya tak dapat ia tahan. Dengan segera ia mencoba meraih tubuh sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Gomawo hyukie~ kau memang yang terbaik" ucapnya girang dengan memeluk erat tubuh eunhyuk. Sang adik hanya membalasnya sekilas lalu melepaskannya. Membuat sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hari ini aku ada aku ada kuliah hyung, kau harus bisa jaga dirimu" ucapnya yang membuat sungmin mengulas senyuman indah.

"Ne, kau juga. Belajar yang benar"

"Ayolah kita tanding game hari ini kyu" suara cempreng yang terdengar di gendang telinga namja tampan yang sedang mematut dirinya di deoan kaca besar yang memantulkan sosok yang sempurna.

"Tidak Chwang, main saja dengan siwon hyung. Dia sedang free hari ini" ucapnya dengan masih mengoleskan gel dan mengusap-usapkannya kasar pada surai coklatnya.

Sedikit mengacaknya agar terlihat lebin natural.

Changmin berdecih melihat kegiatan kyuhyun.

'Tumben sekali dia berdandan pagi-pagi' batinnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya menyemprotkan parfum di bagian tubuhnya dan menatap changmin lewat pantulan kaca dihadapannya.

Seringaian tipis tercipta diwajahnya saat melihat raut wajah penasaran sahabatnya.

Namun seringaian itu kemudian berganti menjadi senyuman tulus yang jarang ia tampilkan.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat" jawabnya ambigu.

"Sudah, aku mau pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil menjangkau tas serampang hitam yang tidak terlalu besar dan disampirkannya pada pundak kirinya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriaknya setelah mendapati dirinya sendirian dikamar luas milik sahabatnya.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

Pagi yang cerah dengan suasana yang sejuk. Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi menyampaikan suara merdunya kepada seluruh penghuni dunia. Tak terkecuali namja manis yang tengah terduduk nyaman disalah satu bangku yang menjadi tempat favoritnya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Dengan menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatnya namja tersebut menghirup udara disekitarnya pelan. Merasakan setiap oksigen yang masuk lewat hidungnya dan berlabuh diparu-parunya.

Begitu nyaman...

"Hay, kau disini lagi rupanya" suara yang tak begitu asing terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran sungmin.

Sontak namja yang tengah tersenyum itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Senyuman kyuhyun tak terelakkan saat melihat sungmin masih mengingat dirinya.

Dengan canggung ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Masih dengan susah payah ia mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah manis yang setia memasang senyuman tulus itu.

"B-bagaimana dengan kakimu?" pertanyaan klasik pun muncul yang membuat kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh, ini sudah baikan" lagi-lagi senyuman itu muncul.

'Apa orang ini hobinya tersenyum?' monolognya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, emm.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar" tawar kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah" senyuman itu kembali terulas. Membuat kyuhyun menahan dirinya agar tak meluncur ke angkasa pada saat ini juga.

"Kajja"

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya sungmin saat mereka tengah berada di pinggiran sebuah danau yang indah dan tak jauh dari taman.

"Aku.. Pekerja freelance" ucapnya dengan memandang wajah manis sungmin.

"Freelance? Sebagai apa?" tanya namja itu dengan mimik penasaran.

"Fotografer" jawaban singkat itu membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Wah kau hebat kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya dengan nada ceria. Wajah berbinar sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa kau berpikir hebat eoh?" tanya kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin merubah mimiknya menjadi sendu.

"Dulu... Waktu aku masih bisa melihat... Aku sangat ingin bisa memotret setiap moment yang kulewati dan merasakan satu demi satu moment tersebut. Merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan... Melalui foto. Tapi.. Sejak kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu aku sudah mengubur jauh-jauh keinginanku itu mengingat-"

Lelehan cairan bening itu membuat kyuhyun merasakan sesak yang menyerang pernafasannya.

Ia masih menanti sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"-mengingat aku tak bisa melihat lagi" semakin deras airmata yang keluar dari manik kelam yang terlihat kosong, sepi dan dingin itu.

Grep

"Kyu-kyuhyun-ssi" cicit sungmin saat sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, wangi yang sangat menenangkan saat kepalanya menyandar pada dada bidang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap kepala namja manis itu dan menekannya pada dadanya.

"Aku akan menjadi cahayamu, aku akan menemanimu selalu ming"

"Kyu-kyuhyun-ssi" sungmin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada kyuhyun dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun dengan mendekap punggung namja yang ia yakini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, jadi ijinkan aku mendampingimu sampai aku tak bisa mencintai siapapun selain kau" ucap kyuhyun saat ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menangkup wajah sungmin yang masih dikotori oleh airmata.

Mencoba tersenyum penuh namun lagi-lagi airmatanya kembali jatuh mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang namja yang mau berkorban untuknya. Untuk orang buta seperti dirinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjangkau wajah namja yang membuatnya merasakan cahayanya kembali.

Tangan lembut itu meraba pelipis kyuhyun dan merambat pada pipi kyuhyun, dan dahinya.

Satu jarinya tergerak menyusuri hidung dan turun ke bibir kyuhyun dan mengusap bagian itu lembut.

"Kau sangat tampan kyuhyun-ssi. Ja-jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu untuk orang seperti aku" ucapnya dengan masih menangkup wajah kyuhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

Tangan kyuhyun yang tadinya berada pada wajah sungmin mulai beringsut melepaskannya dan beralih pada tangan sungmin yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

Dengan lembut ia menggiring tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku tak peduli kau siapa, kau bagaimana... Aku mencintaimu sungmin"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku tak mau kau berkorban untukku" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin kecewa.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Atau kau ingin aku mati saat ini?"

"TIDAK! tidak kyuhyun-ssi! Aku hiks.. Tak akan bisa membunuhmu hiks.. Aku.. Tak ingin kau mati hiks.. Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku mati. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadikanku sebagai matahari mu? ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MEMBUNUHKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya tak ingin hiks.. Kau berkorban demi namja cacat seperti aku hiks.. Jangan kumohon hiks.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menenggelamkan diriku di danau ini dan itulah... Pengorbanan yag sesungguhnya. Selamat tinggal lee sungmin" ucap kyuhyun datar.

Perlahan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bibir danau.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, dengan kelabakan ia mencari sosok kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju bibir danau.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan kyu! CHO KYUHYUN! hiks... Kyuhyuuun! Kembali pabbo! Hiks kembali! AKU MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN! aku mencintaimu hiks.." suara isakan sungmin terdengar memecahkan keheningan.

Sakit hatinya melihat orang yang ia cintai pergi dengan begitu bodohnya.

Menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Menolak keinginan tulus namja yang juga ia cintai.

Namja manis itu terduduk diatas rerumputan dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Meluapkan rasa sakit dihatinya dengan merenggut kasar rumput yang menjadi tumpuannya dan membuangnya sembarang.

Mungkin tangannya memerah sekarang mengingat rumput yang ia cabut adalah rumput liar yang sangat tebal dan kuat.

"Itu artinya kau menerimaku?" suara bass itu membuat sungmin membeku.

'Kyuhyun'

Dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya mencari sosok tersebut.

Masih dengan nafas tersenggal ia menggapai udara yang berada di sekitarnya.

Grep

Tangannya terselimuti oleh rasa hangat. Dan tangan itu pula yang menuntunnya untuk berdiri dari keterpurukannya.

"K-kyuhyun" lirihnya dengan masih tangan tergenggam oleh sosok tersebut.

"Ya ini aku" ucap sosok tersebut.

Grepp

"Hiks.. Cho kyuhyun pabbo! Hikss.. Kau menipuku!" ucapnya saat ia kembali merasakan dada nyaman kyuhyun. Ia memukul lengan kyuhyun yang memenjarakan tubuhnya. Dengan isakan itu kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit hatinya mendengar raungan sungmin dan lega hatinya saat mendengar namja manis itu mengatakan kata cinta padanya.

"Sssttt... Jika tidak begitu apa kau mau mengakui perasaanmu? Aku yakin tidak"

Dengan sedikit godaan ia merasakan pukulan sungmin berhenti. Namun sedetik kemudian pukulan sungmin semakin keras memukul lengannya.

"Cho kyuhyun pabbo! Beraninya kau menipuku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli lalu melepas rengkuhanya dan menangkap tangan sungmin yang ingin kembali memukulnya.

"Hey, kau tahu pukulanmu itu sangat sakit" ucapnya dengan memasang senyum yang tak terlihat oleh sungmin.

"Biar, biar kau merasakan sakit yang tadi aku rasakan!" ucapnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kkk... Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu ming" ucap kyuhyun tulus dengan mengusap wajah sungmin lembut.

Wajah sungmin melunak saat merasakan usapan kyuhyun sang sangat terasa nyaman.

"Kau.. Aku juga mencintaimu kyu. Aku sudah menjadikanmu cahaya di duniaku yang gelap. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku kyu" ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membawa sungmin dalam ciuman hangat nan lembutnya.

Tanpa nafsu yang menyelimutinya hanya ketulusan yang menautkan kedua bibir tersebut.

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu itu artinya aku harus mati ming" ucap kyuhyun serius.

Mendengar itu sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu malaikatku" ucap sungmin.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu my angel" balas kyuhyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sequel selesai

Apa ini sequel? Bisakah disebut sequel? *sitaPundung*

Ukkey fix makasih ya yg udah baca PLUS2 (Review, Fav, maupun Follow^^)

Special thanks buat :

dians664, imAlfera, sissy, abilhikmah, Zahra amelia, littlecupcake noona, MingKyuMingKyu

Kiss hug buat kalian ~^^


End file.
